The Rape Of Rose DeWitt Bukater
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: Titanic may have been a tragedy, but it released a Rose who was trapped. How did that Rose find herself forever tied to Hockley, engaged to a monster? Some Themes Of Violence And Sexual Abuse- You Have Been Warned!


The Rape of Rose DeWitt Bukater

We had been courting for the last few weeks. Caledon Hockley was a fine man and would be a suitable husband. My mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, found him to her immediate liking. He treated me like a lady, respectfully and kindly. We returned to his home one day to discuss marriage details. My mother knew we had little money and wanted it as quick as possible. I was still unsure. They discussed my future without my consent.

"I think an April marriage would be wonderful, Mr. Hockley. Rose loves April, don't you, Rose?"

I nodded. "But maybe a little later in the year?"

She and Mr. Hockley were sat in exquisite little chairs, drinking dainty cups of tea. Mine sat in my palm, undrunken. They all froze at my question. Cal narrowed his eyes at me. I blinked, surprised.

"No, Rose. It will be April." My mother said forcefully, glaring at me witheringly. I frowned.

"This is **my **wedding, mother! My future!" I shouted, furious. "Why can't I decide? I'm not sure I want to get married yet!"

"Rose! Sit down! I do apologize, Mr. Hockley."

"But-"

Cal stood up. "Come with me, Rose." he said quietly, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. His house was beautiful, with expensive furniture and everything pristine. I was confused. Why? My own mother, condemning me to a life with a stranger? I barely noticed him leading me into his quarters. He locked the door, but I was shocked still. He moved across the neat bedroom, a malicious smile on his face.

He put a hand through my hair, tugging gently, then kissed me tightly. I opened my mouth to protest, receiving his tongue thrust into my mouth. I yanked away, scared.

"Cal, no, please-"

He gripped my arm. "You will make love to me, Rose."

"W-what? Cal, I hardly think-"

Caledon kissed me again, biting my lip. I whimpered in pain, tugging away, fighting him off. He slipped a cold hand under my dress, sliding it up my thigh. I shivered and cried out. A hand was placed over my lips. His other hand wormed it way over my leg and touched in between. I jerked instantly, shying away.

"Please! No!" I mumbled, clawing at him. He continued upwards, fingering my undergarments distastefully. Cal half-carried me to his bed and lay me down. I cried out again, begging for help.

"No one will hear you, Rose. This _will_ happen. You _will _make love to me. Or you will suffer. Be quiet!" he ordered, removing my drawers, underskirts and dress. He cast away my corset, and glanced down greedily at my naked body. I sobbed, trying to move. He forced me down, unbuckled his belt and let his member free.

I screamed. "Please! Cal! No! Please!"

Cal hit me with the belt, laying it into the flesh of my breast. "Silence!"

I fell still, watching fearfully as he positioned himself. He moaned as his member became erect at the sight of my open body. He gave no warning, and thrust fully into my tight opening.

I contorted on the sheets, twisting in pain. I could feel him stabbing into me, slicing me open with no remorse. I could hear tortured screaming- then realised it was me, shrieking wildly, tears stinging my eyes. He pounded into me again and again, slamming my precious purity to shreds. Cal leant forward, digging in his weapon right up into my womb. He squeezed my breasts painfully, using them to help him push further.

I lay blank, numb, my insides ripped, my head thudding into the wooden headboard.

What seemed hours later, my fiancé pulled out, going limp. He laughed at his flaccid member. My blood poured off it in streams, soaking my fallen dress. "You need a new dress."

I stared at him in horror. "You monster! Why did you do that? Why?! I fought and tried to escape- I told you no-"

"But now you _have_ to marry me. You are sullied. And what would your mother say?"

"This was rape, Cal! I never wanted this!"

Cal zipped himself up and grabbed my face, digging into the cheek bones. He held me tight. I glared at him with disgust and fear.

"Rose. I never wanted to marry you. I have plenty of young women at my beck and call, I could choose any of them. But my father wants you for my bride because of your respectable reputation. You can never be with any other man but _me_. So, Rose, every night I will come to your chamber and make love to you. It is your duty. You are mine."

I froze. "Duty? What duty? To be your- your- _whore_?! I refuse to marry you! You are a filthy, horrible man! And I am certainly not _yours_!"

He slapped me and shook me hard. "You ARE mine! You are my wife!"

"What sort of a husband rapes their wife? We are not even married yet! You STOLE my purity, my innocence, my _life_! No, Cal, I may be forced to marry you, but I will never, NEVER love you!"

Cal hit me. It knocked me off of the bed, stinging my cheeks and blinding me. I crumpled onto the carpet, curling my body around myself protectively. I heard a door slam and realised he had left. No doubt spinning a lie to my mother.

How could my life have been so changed? Only a few weeks ago I had been a healthy, promising young woman, with a happy future and unlimited prosperity. Now, now I was engaged to a fiend who had raped me, and will continue to do so. I sobbed into my arms, terrified and broken. I stumbled over to my dress.

It used to be an expensive gift, bought in Paris, but was now a ripped garment, stained with the remains of my womanhood. I was shocked at how much I had bled. Maybe the internal damage was worse than I thought. It pained me to move or sit, and large bruises crept over my thighs and cheeks.

"Rose? Are you alright, my dear?" Cal called. He came in, and lay a dress on the bed. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Put it on and go downstairs. They think you are sick. Hurry up."

I waited for him to leave, dressed and looked in the mirror. I gasped. There stood a fragile ghost of a woman, with flaming red hair that contrasted with her pale face. Tears soaked her face and her eyes were ashamed, scared, and trapped.

"Rose!" my mother shouted.

"Coming!" I hurried down the steps. Cal stood there with his father, sharing meaningful looks. My mother looked reasonably happy.

"April it is then, Mr. Hockley. Have a nice evening- Rose! What happened? Where's your dress?"

They all paused to look at me. Cal tightened his fist.

"I must have fallen ill. My dress was- was- _sullied_."

Mother turned back to Cal's father. "Thank you for the tea. Rose needs some air, and a change of clothes. I'll see you at the Royal Society Dinner, Mr. Hockley. Come along, Rose."

I glanced back at Cal. He kissed me goodbye, whispering. "See you tonight, Rose. Don't forget."

I left at once, hating the circumstances, fearing everything. Why was this happening to me? What had happened to Rose DeWitt Bukater? I was so scared, I could have run. Only mother prevented me. Surely she would understand her own daughter?


End file.
